I Can't Stop (Thinking 'bout You) Jogo Duplo
by snnwang
Summary: Este poderia ter sido um dia como qualquer outro para a Cátia, se ao menos ela conseguisse parar de pensar na Susana. (Algures entre o ep. 45 e o 54)
1. Chapter 1

A água fria em contacto com a minha cara nada me faz. Eu olho-me ao espelho e reparo nas olheiras enormes que se têm vindo a formar debaixo dos meus olhos. Não é de admirar, tenho passado as últimas noites acordada, ora porque estou _ocupada_ com a Susana ou porque não consigo parar de pensar nela. É ridículo, eu sei, mas a culpa é dela. Quem é que estou a tentar enganar? A culpa é toda minha.

A culpa é minha e do meu estúpido coração que decide apaixonar-se sem sequer pensar se é boa ideia ou não. É sempre assim, os meus sentimentos metem-se no meio do caminho e eu nunca sei o que fazer com eles. Aparecem rápido demais, fortes demais.

Eu suspiro e passo novamente as minhas mãos molhadas na cara, na tentativa de me despertar um pouco. _Power naps_ , diz ela... queria ver o que ela fazia se fosse inspectora da PJ.

Eu volto, aos tropeções, para a minha secretária onde um monte de papelada me espera. Eu adoro o meu trabalho, que não haja dúvida, mas a papelada faz-me arrepender por momentos ter escolhido esta profissão.

À minha volta, os meus colegas da brigada estão calados, a preencher formulários ou a olhar para o ecrã dos seus computadores. O ambiente tem estado de cortar à faca e eu sinto que a qualquer momento eles vão descobrir a minha relação com a Susana e, como sempre, quem se vai lixar sou eu.

A nossa relação em nada afeta o trabalho da Susana, mas eu, infelizmente, não posso dizer o mesmo. Se o Óscar descobrir que eu ando a dormir com a gaja que estamos a investigar é o meu fim e o fim da minha carreira.

Eu sinto-me uma estúpida. Estou numa corda bamba. Se eu mexer um músculo depressa demais eu posso cair e pronto, acaba tudo. Estou a pôr tudo em jogo por uma relação que se baseia nas quatros paredes de um quarto de hotel. Mas eu tenho de admitir que é cada vez mais difícil manter o nosso segredo ali preso.

Nós estamos mais descuidadas. Já não esperamos que uma vá para o quarto primeiro, já nos beijamos em frente aos outros hóspedes, cada vez mais agimos como um casal normal, mas a verdade é que não o somos. Eu nem sequer sei se somos um casal. Não, nós somos um casal... certo?

Como já é habitual nos últimos tempos, não me consigo concentrar no meu trabalho porque os meus pensamentos desviam-se para a Susana. Que boa inspectora que me eu me saí, sem dúvida. Ao menos consigo não pensar nela quando estou nas ruas, porque senão estaria não só a pôr a minha vida em risco mas também as dos meus colegas.

Susana Wang. Ela dá comigo em doida. Não vale a pena fingir que não é verdade. Ela é simplesmente linda e fascinante.

Como num impulso, as minha mãos agarram o meu telemóvel e em modo auto piloto os meus dedos escrevem uma mensagem para a mulher que é dona dos meus pensamentos.

 _"Que tal experimentarmos o serviço de quarto hoje à noite? Aposto que o bife do restaurante do hotel é delicioso."_

Alguns minutos mais tarde o meu telemóvel vibra a avisar-me que obtive resposta.

 _"Eu adoraria, mas hoje não vou poder. Tenho de trabalhar."_ Uma dor aperta-me o coração. O telemóvel volta a vibrar. _"Sabes que eu sou vegetariana, certo?"_

Eu sorrio como uma idiota, espero que ninguém repare. Aliás, não quero saber se reparam ou não. Este é o efeito que ela tem em mim. Uma simples mensagem faz o meu coração iluminar-se como uma lâmpada LED.

 _"A tua cama vai sentir a minha falta."_

A resposta chega quase imediatamente. _"Amanhã eu compenso-a."_

O resto do dia passou a voar.


	2. Chapter 2

Fecho a porta de casa e atiro as chaves para cima da consola que está ao meu lado. Arranco as botas dos meus pés. Confesso ter pensado serem mais leves quando as comprei, mas não me arrependo de as ter comprado. Dirijo-me para a cozinha onde abro a porta do meu frigorífico e tiro uma cerveja que pouso em cima do balcão. Volto de novo ao frigorífico mas desta vez abro a porta do congelador onde procura uma refeição congelada que me apeteça minimamente comer e acabo por escolher arroz de pato. Depois de ligar o microondas, encaminho-me para a sala com a garrafa de cerveja na mão e deixo o meu corpo cansado cair no sofá. Tomo um golo de cerveja, o seu sabor amargo a descer a minha garganta é uma das sensações mas reconfortantes depois de um dia longo como este.

Eu olho à minha volta e lembro-me porquê que eu não estou mais tempo em casa. Quando olho à minha volta eu não vejo as mobílias nem as molduras vazias, eu vejo as memórias de momentos felizes que aqui passei e vejo as fotos que costumavam estar naquelas molduras. Fotos de mim e da minha ex.

Foi à cerca de 5 meses que ela arrumou as malas dela e se foi embora, deixando-me apenas um bilhete. É cliché, eu sei, mas ela era assim. Também sei que se ela tentasse despedir-se de mim ao vivo não iria conseguir. Nós não tivemos uma grande discussão que levasse ao fim da nossa relação. Eu não a traí, nem ela arranjou uma pessoa nova. A relação simplesmente chegou ao fim. Ela cansou-se de eu não conseguir separar o trabalho da vida privada e de pôr a Judiciária à frente de tudo o resto.

E assim, de um dia para o outro, fui deixada sozinha com as molduras vazias – sim, ela levou as nossas fotografias – e fiquei a perceber que os sentimentos que aparecem rápido demais e fortes demais, demoram imenso tempo a desaparecer. Eles não se evaporam de um dia para o outro como a minha ex, eles predominam. E depois vi a Susana e tudo se complicou, ou melhorou, não me consigo decidir.

De certa forma melhorou, porque o processo de desaparecimento dos sentimos foi apressado. Aquilo que eu sentia pela minha ex-namorada não desapareceu como seria de se esperar, mas está muito mais desvanecido, mas, por outro lado, os sentimentos que surgiram pela Susana apanharam-me de surpresa e anunciaram que estão aqui para ficar.

Decido que ficar em casa não é o melhor a fazer e por isso pego no meu telemóvel e ligo ao Miguel, que passado alguns segundos atende.

\- _Estou, Cátia. Passa-se alguma coisa? Está tudo bem?_ \- eu adoro este rapaz. Ele é sem dúvida uma das melhores pessoas que já conheci e um ótimo inspector também.

\- Não te preocupes, Miguel. Está tudo bem. – menti. Odeio fazê-lo, mas tem de ser. - Estás a fazer alguma coisa agora?

\- _Não, porquê?_

\- Era para irmos beber um copo. Não me apetece estar em casa.

\- _Eu sei o bar perfeito._

Depois de ter desligado o microondas, agarrei nas chaves do carro e saí.


	3. Chapter 3

Quando cheguei ao bar Litoral, já o Miguel estava à minha espera. Eu já tinha ouvido falar deste bar, acho que pertence ao grupo Barbosa. Toda a gente vem aqui. É o bar da moda.

Nós entramos e o Miguel diz olá à rapariga do balcão. Ela parece conhecê-lo, por isso é provável que ele seja um cliente habitual. Nós sentamos-nos numa mesa e pedimos duas imperiais.

\- Costumas vir aqui muitas vezes? – pergunto ao meu colega, de forma a quebrar o silêncio que se tinha instalado entre nós. É estranho estarmos num bar juntos. Apesar de considerar o Miguel meu amigo, nós nunca estamos juntos sem ser na PJ.

\- Sim, foram o Óscar e o Tiago que me trouxeram aqui pela primeira vez.

Eu tento sorrir de forma genuína, mas falho.

\- Ah, muito bem...

Na cara do Miguel aparece uma expressão de mais ou menos preocupação mas sobretudo curiosidade. Ele inclina-se para a frente na mesa, como se me quissesse contar um segredo.

\- Cátia, já há algum tempo que te quero perguntar isto, mas não leves a mal.

Eu franzo as sobrancelhas.

\- Claro que não. Força. Pergunta.

\- Porquê que nunca vens sair com o resto do pessoal da brigada? Eles nem sequer te convidam.

Eu sabia que era apeanas uma questão de tempo até o Miguel me fazer esta pergunta. Afinal de contas, ele é um ótimo inspector.

\- Sabes que nem sempre foi assim. – eu bebo um pouco da minha imperial, como se para ganhar coragem. – Eu costumava sair com o Óscar e o Tiago e com as namoradas deles, a Diana e a Emília.

A curiosidade do Miguel aumenta.

\- Então porque que deixastes?

Eu encosto-me na cadeira e cruzo os braços.

\- Porque quando eu saía com eles eu trazia a minha namorada.

Adorava ter filmado aquele momento. A cara do Miguel pareceu saída de uma banda desenhada.

\- Tu tens namorada. – ele disse. Não questionou, afirmou, como se ainda estivesse a registar a informação.

\- Tinha. Agora já não.

Desta vez é ele que se recosta na sua própria cadeira, com o copo de imperial na mão, ainda com aquela expressão cómica na cara.

\- Eu não sabia que tu és... – ele parou a frase a meio, acho que com medo que me estivesse a ofender, mas ele não faz por mal.

\- Lésbica?

\- Sim.

Eu ri-me. Talvez ele não seja assim tão bom inspector.

\- Mas o que que aconteceu? – questionou o Miguel.

\- Com a minha namorada? – ele acena com a cabeça e volta-se a inclinar na mesa, da mesma forma que faz na mesa da sala de interrogatório. Ele não faz de propósito, já é por hábito. – O que aconteceu é o que acontece quase sempre quando se é da Judiciária. O trabalho intrefere sempre. – um ar de desâmimo toma conta da cara do meu colega. – Não te quero desanimar, mas prepara-te.

Um pequeno sorriso forma-se nos lábios dele.

\- Eu sei.

Ficamos em silêncio outra vez. As nossas imperiais já tinham sido bebidas por isso o Miguel pede mais duas. Ele quebra o silêncio.

\- Então, mas deixaste de sair com o pessoal quando a tua relação terminou?

Eu aceno a cabeça.

\- Sim, eu não queria ser a única solteira do grupo, por isso deixei de ir. Algum tempo depois os rapazes deixaram de insistir.

\- Agora já não és a única solteira. – eu solto uma gargalhada e o Miguel sorri. Caímos num silêncio confortável.


	4. Chapter 4

Já faz uma hora desde que chegamos ao bar. A noite está a ser agradável. Eu e o Miguel já falamos um pouco sobre tudo, menos trabalho, porque, segundo ele, o Litoral é um sítio onde não se fala de trabalho, por isso não o fizemos. Acabei por comer um wrap de frango para o jantar, visto que não comi nada em casa. Agora que já tinha acabado de comer, íamos pedir mas uma bebida. O nosso objectivo não é ficar bêbedos, claro que não, mas estar num bar sem beber nada também não é a nossa intenção.

Eu ouço, atrás de mim, o barulho de saltos altos a entrar pela porta do bar. O meu colega olha na direção dos passos e a sua cara muda completamente de expressão.

\- O Manuel Abdul Assize e a Susana Wang acabaram de entrar. Eu acho que eles estão a vir na nossa direção.

Espero que o Miguel não tenha reparado na repentina falta de cor na minha cara. Eu comecei a sentir palpitações, mas não daquelas que são consideras as boas palpitações, também conhecidas como borboletas na barriga, não, estas palpitações são daquelas que sentimos quando estamos a ter um ataque de pânico e estamos prestes a desmaiar.

Eu não sou uma pessoa que acredita em sorte ou em Deus, mas ou foi graças a Deus ou foi apenas sorte que Manuel não se veio armar em santinho e nos veio desejar uma boa noite. Eu ouvi os passos da Susana a dirigem-se para o outro lado do bar e a sentar-se.

As minhas mãos tremem por isso eu escondo-as no meu colo. Eu devia ter mais sangue frio, afinal de contas eu sou uma inspetora e lido com situações de vida ou de morte, mas a ideia da Susana vir falar comigo em frente ao Miguel assusta-me. Eu não sei como é que é suposto eu reagir numa situação como essa, ou melhor, eu não sei como é que eu, ou o meu corpo, iria reagir numa situação como essa. Na minha cabeça começo a imaginar todos os cenários possíveis e todos eles acabam com o Óscar e o Vítor a descobrirem o meu envolvimento com a Susana e comigo ou a ser despedida, ou transferida para outra unida, já para não falar de ser acusada de obstrução.

\- Cátia?

\- Hum?

\- Passa-se alguma coisa?

Porra, tinha de ser.

\- Não porquê? – a segunda vez que minto sobre exatamente a mesma coisa na mesma noite. O dia está correr-me bem, sem dúvida. Eu sou mesmo estúpida, eu nunca consigo disfarçar nada, não sei como é que eu consigo fazer trabalhos como infiltrada.

\- Estou a tentar fala contigo há pelo menos um minuto e tu não me ouves.

\- Estava só a pensar noutra coisa. – ele não acredita em mim, que bom. Tentar mentir a um inspector nunca é boa ideia. Mas não estava a mentir, pelo menos não de forma direta. É verdade que eu estava a pensar noutra coisa, só não lhe disse sobre o que estava a pensar, ou seja, é apenas omitir. – Olha, eu vou só à casa de banho e aproveito e peço as nossas bebidas, que tal?

O Miguel sorri e acena.

\- Sim, a Teresa está ocupada, estou a ver que ela não nos vem cá servir.

Eu levanto-me e aproveito para olhar para a Susana. Tão linda. Agora sim, as palpitações que sinto são das boas. Ela está sentada num cadeirão com as pernas cruzadas e tem vestido um vestido branco e um stilettos pretos. Não estou habituada a vê-la a usar roupas de cores claras, normalmente prefere o preto, mas ficam-lhe tão bem.

Ela olha para mim e sinto o meu corpo a fraquejar. Mas que raios é que eu sou, uma adolescente? Eu fugo para a casa de banho antes faça algo que não deva.


	5. Chapter 5

Eu entro num dos compartimentos da casa de banho das mulheres e encosto-me à porta de madeira. Com os meus olhos fechados eu foco a minha atenção na minha respiração para me acalmar um pouco. Inspira. Expira. Inspira. Expira. Após alguns momentos assim eu sinto a minha pulsação a diminuir lentamente. Depois de estar mais calma, puxo o autoclismo, decidida a voltar para ao pé do meu colega.

Eu abro a porta e antes de pudesse sair do cubículo eu sinto uma mão a agarrar-me no braço e a empurrar-me para dentro. Susana. Ela fecha a porta do compartimento e encosta-me a ela da mesma forma que encosta o seu corpo ao meu. Os seu lábios suaves nos meus. As minhas mãos imediatamente posicionam-se no corpo dela, uma na cintura e outra na cara. Ela continua com uma das suas mãos no meu braço enquanto a outra está fixada na minha cintura.

\- Susana, o que é que estás a fazer? – pergunto, quase sem folgo.

\- Não é óbvio?

Ela começa por beijar-me os lábios e desce para o pescoço por onde continua a sua viagem até o meu peito.

-Susana... Susana. Susana! - Eu afasto-a cuidadosamente até que ela ficou a olhar para mim. Eu ponho uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da sua orelha e beijo-a suavemente. – Olá.

\- Olá.

A Susana sorri, uma coisa que é raro acontecer. Os sorrisos dela são quase sempre tão suaves que mal se percebe que ela está a sorrir. Ela parece que tem medo de o fazer. As razões? Essas já não as sei.

\- Não tinhas dito que não podias hoje há noite porque ias estar a trabalhar.

Eu pouso as minhas mãos na cintura dela. Ela acaricia-me a cara.

\- Isto é uma reunião de trabalho.

\- _Isto_ é uma reunião de trabalho? – Eu gesticulo o meu dedo apontando para nós as duas.

\- Sabes que eu gosto de aliar o trabalho ao prazer.

Ela volta a beijar-me o pescoço e continua sua viajem até o meu peito como tinha feito anteriormente.

\- Eu normalmente não concordo com esse método mas hoje não vou reclamar.

A Susana começa a levantar a minha camisola para tira-la mas eu paro-a.

\- Aqui não.

Ela faz aquela cara que só ela sabe fazer. É-me tão difícil dizer-lhe não.

\- Porque não?

\- O meu colega está lá fora, ele vai desconfiar.

Ela tira-me o top na mesma.

\- Se não gritares ninguém vai perceber.

Eu peço ajuda a Deus ou seja lá o que for que exista lá em cima, isto é se existir alguma coisa. Ela pressiona os seus lábios no meu estômago e eu sinto as minhas pernas a perderem a força.

\- Que tal nós nos encontrarmos no teu hotel daqui a um bocado? – eu sugiro antes que as coisas comecem a... piorar, digamos assim. – Não vais estar a noite toda numa reunião de trabalho, pois não?

\- Tens razão.

Ela devolve-me a camisola. Eu visto-me e abro a porta de madeira. Eu espreito para ter a certeza de que não está mais ninguém na casa de banho.

\- Eu agora vou ter com o Miguel e tu esperas aqui um bocado, depois voltas para ao pé do teu patrão. Entretanto eu vou-me embora e tu deixas passar algum tempo e vens ter comigo ao teu quarto.

\- Que te ouve falar diria que já tens prática.

Ela sorri com um ar atrevido.

\- Chama-se trabalho de infiltrada, não sei se sabes o que é?

Ela beija-me mais uma vez antes de eu sair.


	6. Chapter 6

Assim que me sento na minha cadeira o meu colega pergunta-me:

\- A chinesa foi ter contigo?

\- Não. – O meu coração decide que é boa ideia começar a bombear sangue como se eu estivesse a participar numa maratona. – Porquê que ela haveria de vir ter comigo?

\- Porque ela foi à casa de banho logo depois de ti.

A sério, Miguel. Se levasses isso a tribunal não conseguirias fechar o caso.

\- Chamam-se necessidades fisiológicas. Todos nós as temos, até a chinesa.

\- Mas não a viste?

Lá vou eu mentir mais uma vez. Raios parta, Susana. Desta vez a culpa é mesmo tua.

\- Não, Miguel. Não a vi.

Esta noite seria tão mais agradável se o Miguel não tivesse passado o tempo todo a brincar aos detetives. E o pior é que muito provavelmente ele vai chegar a conclusões acertadas, porque afinal de contas ele não está apenas a brincar aos detetives.

\- Olha, sabes que mais? Vou para casa.

Eu levanto-me e pego na minha mala enquanto oiço os protestos do meu colega.

\- Mas ainda é tão cedo. – Resmunga ele.

\- Pois é, mas amanhã também vamos trabalhar cedo. – Ele continua a murmurar. – Não sou só eu que devia de ir para casa, pois não?

\- Já vou...

Eu arrumo a minha cadeira e ponho a minha mala nos ombros.

\- Vá, fica bem puto.

Enquanto me encaminho para a saída a Susana sai da casa de banho e ficamos frente a frente. Nenhuma de nós para de andar.

\- Inspetora. – Ela comprimenta-me em tom formal, como se ainda à momentos atrás não me estivesse a beijar, encostada à parede da mesma casa de banho que ela acabou de sair.

\- Senhora Wang. – Eu respondo com o mesmo tom.

Ela retoma o seu lugar ao lado do seu patrão e eu vejo-o a olhar na minha direção. Eu acho que não correu mal, podia ter sido pior.


	7. Chapter 7

Uma hora e meia. Há uma hora e meia que estou no bar do hotel Golfinho Dourado à espera da Susana e nada. A imperial que tinha pedido já há muito que a bebi, mas não quero pedir outra porque não me quero embebedar e se juntar esta às que já tinha bebido com o Miguel estou no caminho certo para ficar bêbeda.

Espero mais quinze minutos, se ela não aparecer vou-me embora. Não vou ficar o resto da noite à espera dela. Se calhar até está a fazer de propósito. Se calhar ela não quer estar comigo e está à espera que eu me vá embora. Ela tinha dito que hoje não podia porque estava a trabalhar, mas nem parecia estar a trabalhar. Se calhar era apenas uma desculpa para não estar comigo. Eu sou uma idiota. Devia ter ficado quietinha no meu lugar e pronto, evitava esta situação toda.

De repente sinto uma mão a pousar suavemente no meu ombro.

\- Vamos?

Susana. Afinal sempre veio.

\- Claro. – Eu levanto-me e agarro na minha mala. Ela põe a mão à volta da minha cintura e dirige-me para o elevador. Quando dentro dele ela beija-me.

\- Porquê que demoraste tanto tempo? – Pergunto. – Já não aguentava mais tempo à tua espera.

\- Como te disse, eu estava numa reunião de trabalho.

A porta do elevador abre-se e ambas saímos. A Susana destranca a porta do seu quarto e entramos. Ela pousa a sua mala no sofá e eu faço o mesmo. Eu sento-me na cama enquanto ela abre uma garrafa de vinho e deita um pouco do seu conteúdo em dois copos. Ela oferece-me um e eu acabo por aceitar.

\- Porquê que não me disseste que a reunião ia demorar tanto?

Ela encosta-se ao móvel frente a frente de mim. O seu olhar é sempre tão intenso. Só me apetece arrancar-lhe aquele vestido branco mas ao mesmo tempo sinto-me paralisada. Podia ficar assim para sempre, só a olhar para ela.

\- Nem todas as reuniões têm horas de acabar e tu deves saber isso, não?

\- Tens razão.

Ela sorri e eu desfaço-me em mil e um pedacinhos porque é a coisa mais adorável que alguma vez vi. Ela pousa o copo, dirige-se a mim e senta-se no meu colo.

\- Então, vais ficar aqui o resto da noite a interrogar-me ou vamos fazer com que o tempo que estiveste à espera tenha valido a pena?

A sensação de adrenalina que tenho é mais ou menos a mesma que tenho que aponto uma arma a um criminoso, mas neste caso a sensação é boa. Boa não, ótima.

A minha mão encontra o fecho do vestido da Susana.

\- Já sabes a minha resposta, não já?


End file.
